


"Am I Dead?"

by toxinspired



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxinspired/pseuds/toxinspired
Summary: Silver wakes up from a very long, very bad dream and his beloved boyfriend, Azure, comforts him.





	"Am I Dead?"

“Am I dead?” Silver said, breathlessly.  
Azure stood in front of him, looking away from the fox faunus and nervously wringing his hands. It was like they were 14 again,seeing each other for the first time again.  
Silver stood up from the hospital bed, his legs wobbly. He lurched forward. Right into Azure’s arms.  
“Are you okay?” Azure said, his voice rough.  
As Silver looked closer, there were tear streaks down Azure’s face, more tears budding in the corners of his eyes. The fox faunus smiled weakly, cupping Azure’s cheeks in his hands.  
He wanted to laugh. It had been a dream. A long and horrible dream. He stepped back out of Azure’s arms and flexed his arm, “I’m right as rain, baby boy.”  
Azure giggled, his hand reflexively coming up to cover his smile. Silver sat back down (he was right as rain, but that didn’t mean he was strong) and just admired Azure for a moment. His Azure. He patted the bed next to him and Azure sat down tentatively. Silver grabbed Azure’s hand and looked at him.  
“What even happened?”  
Azure sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes, “After the doctors told me that there were no more options left for me, you went crazy. You ran. And you kept running. Rizzie ran after you, but she lost sight of you pretty quick, you sly fox. I don’t know what happened after that, but you were gone for several days. Rizzie went looking for you and Titan stayed here by my side. They put extra Hunter detail on the hospital just in case. Because of all the sadness.  
“Then, Rizzie didn’t come back either. So they sent Professor Goodwitch after the both of you. Later that day, they found Rizzie beat up in the forest. She said she had found you, but you were too far gone-”  
“Where is she?” Silver sad quietly, looking away in shame.  
Azure smiled softly, squeezing Silver’s hand, “She’s fine. She’s back at the dorms. You just broke her weapon. And you know how hard it is for her to fight without Mar and Teal.”  
Silver breathed a deep sigh of relief. “Please. Continue.”  
Azure squeezed his hand again, “Goodwitch found you after a week. You were 50 miles away from campus, surrounded by shredded trees. From what the Professor told me, there was… an altercation. You fought her. Considering she is, yanno, a seasoned Huntress, you lost. But she said you didn’t use your Aura once. But you kept on struggling right up until the end.”  
“And now I’m here.” Silver said.  
Azure kicked Silver’s leg gently. “Now you’re here.”  
“But…” Silver stopped. “How are you?”  
“It’s all thanks to Titan”  
Silver looked at him in disbelief, “Titan? That crybaby who can barely use his own Aura?”  
“Yeah. That crybaby.” He said, “My Aura was running out. Quickly. It was trying to heal all the things inside me but things just kept getting out of order. It was like I didn’t have enough Aura to start with.”  
“And I wasn’t there.” Silver said lowly, letting go of Azure’s hand and turning away. “I was off being… Angsty and you were dying.”  
“Yeah. I was.” Azure said. “Titan was crying over me, crushing my hand in his. I swear he was so close to breaking me. But then, it was almost like magic. I felt a rush of energy. At first it just got me up to where I usually was, but then I felt high on it. Like someone had laced my weed with something. I sat up, for the first time in days, and next to me, Titan fell over.”  
“What? What does that shit have to do with your burst of energy?”  
Azure just shook his head, “Not a shit, a miracle. Titan discovered his semblance then and there.”  
Silver looked at Azure with confusion.  
“Aura donation. That’s what we’ve been calling it. He can give his Aura to others. And he gave me all of his. Every last drop.”  
Silver covered his mouth in shock.  
“He was out for a few days. The second day he was out, you came back. You’ve been asleep for a week. He woke up three days ago.”  
Silver took a deep breath and grabbed Azure’s hand once more, “That little… Amazing man.”  
“Truly.” Azure said, a fresh set of tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Silver turned to face Azure, reaching up his free hand to wipe the tears away. Then, he slowly leaned in…  
And woke up with a start.  
He sat up, panic in his eyes. Rizzie was sleeping next to him, sitting upright in a chair. Silver shook her awake. Rizzie woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “Silver? You’re awake?”  
“Where is Azure.”  
Rizzie just looked at him blankly, “Azure?”  
“Yes. Azure. Where is he.”  
Rizzie’s face fell and she grabbed Silver’s hand. “Silver. It’s been over a year.”


End file.
